Local Hero Unlockables
by General_Tojo You are a local hero who gains advantages by championing the cause of the city you protect and serve. XP/10 XP/15 XP Positive Press. For 5 XP An article about you or your team appears in one or more major local news publications, and news reports about your activities are shown on television. For 10 XP a major local media outlet wants to interview you or your group (your choice). For 15 XP a national or international media outlet wants to feature you or your group (your choice) in an extended news report. XP/10 XP Embedded. Most major news sources are taking sides of of being anti-mutant or pro-mutant rights. For 5 XP, a journalist puts a hold on a story or photo for up to a few days. For 10 XP, the reporter kills a vital story or photos, keeps knowledge private, and possibly destroys all records. XP/10 XP Law Enforcement Ally. For 5 XP you gain an ally in the police force who is a beat cop. For 10 XP You gain an ally in the police force who is a detective or SWAT team officer. XP/10 XP Deputized. For 5 XP You become a reserve member of a local law enforcement agency. For 10 XP You become an active member of a local law enforcement agency. XP Friends in High Places. You have an ally with influence in government or law enforcement. For 5 XP, you can delay the filing of charges against you or your team for a crime you are believed to have committed (whether you did or not) for a few days while you work to clear your name or set things right. For 10 XP, the ally destroys evidence of the alleged crime, leaving you free from repercussions for the foreseeable future. XP/10 XP Hero of the People. For 5 XP, when you interact with ordinary residents of your city, you can use the distinction Hero of the People d8. For 10 XP, when you interact with ordinary residents of your city, you can use the distinction Hero of the People 2d8. XP Heroic Contact. You gain access to the database of a more established hero or team of heroes during a transition scene. This allows you to access a specific piece of sensitive information before the next action scene. XP Heroic Mentor. You are given advice on a specific situation by an experienced hero during a transition scene. This strategic advice gives you a free d12 effect die you can apply once during the Act, either to use as the effect die of a single reaction roll in place of your existing effect die, or to create an asset. XP/10 XP Heroic Allies. You can call in a member of another team of heroes operating in or near your home city. You can request a specific hero, but the Watcher has final say over who is available and willing to accept. For 5 XP, the hero shares a Specialty with you for the duration of a Transition Scene or the hero provides you a resource die from one of his Specialties for one Action Scene. For 10 XP, you can get both of the 5 XP options or the hero backs you up as a supporting Watcher character for the duration of an Action Scene. Category:Unlockables